Ex Nihilo
by understandeble giberish
Summary: Snake, to be granted access to an ancient artifact that can take him home, must first rise through the ranks of the empire. With friends in Imperial Intelligence and the Mandalorians, things get easier... But with new friends come new enemies. And with the repeated intervention of his superior Darth Marr, and rival the Hero of Tython, everything always seems easier said then done.


DISCLAIMER: Of course you people know we don't own any characters from the SSB, PSASBR, or SWTOR worlds. But there are a few OC's in here, that we will bring up later. Also, we don't own the cover image. That's just a picture of what I imagined the character's armor to look like, later on in the story. Honestly, I have no idea who made that image. I tried to find who to give the credit too, but I couldn't find him.

Author and Co-Author notes:

understandible gibberish: Ello peoples! This is a SWTOR, PSASBR, and SSB crossover! A collaboration between me and an old family friend of mine, Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor.

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: My idea though... Just sayin... Also, why do you always call me an "old family friend"? I'm only two years older then you. And I just saw you a few months ago. I only moved a few cities away, not to china.

understandible gibberish: Quit tryina hog all the glory. You probably wouldn't have gotten this far if I wasn't your Co. Now, can we please get back to the introduction?

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Fine. Anyway, ever since I was a kid, I always asked myself, "What if?" What if Snake Eyes had Iron Man's armor? What if the Hulk had an unbreakable sword and was trained by a ninja? (FYI He would be unstoppable!) Well, here's my question to you, viewers. Ever asked yourself, "What would happen if my favorite character had the force"? No? Well I did. And this my story of what I think would happen.

understandible gibberish: But just a quick warning to all of you viewers. First off, As usual, since it is my style of writing, this rated T version won't be much of a change; but my version will feature a bit more child friendly humor, a bit less bloody and gruesome fights, minor language and, of course, romance.

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: While my original will have more adult humor, _very_ suggestive themes, strong language, blood and gore, and, of course, lime. You've been warned.

understandible gibberish: And second, he's the only one who actually has a character on TOR. But he only has a level 45 merc, 30 gunslinger, 23 operative, and 18 assassin. And since his computer broke, we're sorta heading into dangerous waters here; with OC's (Because you can't have a warzone with only two Sith, a Bounty Hunter, and and Operative. But you also can't have a bunch of Emperor's Wraths, Grand Champions of the Great Hunt, or Cipher-9's walking around either. So we have to make more characters.), a few tweaks to the original class stories (And Snake's story), and the fact that we just don't know that much about the old republic.

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: I only played maybe 3 times a month. And since I can't finish any of the classes at the moment, our only sources are YouTube and Wiki. Unfortunately though, there aren't many confirmed timelines. And every time I ask someone who might actually know, someone else contradicts it. And just to complicate things, there are supposed to be time skips between the events of Act 1, Act 2, and Act 3 for all classes. Precise length of time skips isn't specified, but I'm mentioning it because it puts the events of the Republic and Empire on Taris and Balmorra several months to several years apart (which is why the two planets are different for the two sides).

understandible gibberish: Just to summarize this, we know almost nothing. So please, if you see that there's a problem in this story: name of places, names of people, timelines, time-skips, ANYTHING that's wrong, please put it in your review or PM one of us so when can correct it. That is all. ENJOY!

* * *

In 1972, David and his twin brother were born as a result of the secret "Les Enfants Terribles" government project designed to create the perfect soldier, using the genes of the "Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century" Big Boss.

Using the process of somatic cell nuclear transfer, eight clone embryos were created by inserting Big Boss's DNA into enucleated egg cells, donated by a healthy Japanese woman. By utilizing the Super Baby Method, the embryos were then implanted into the womb of a surrogate mother with six of the babies eventually being aborted to promote growth in the remaining two.

The two clones were also modified on the genetic level, with one clone expressing Big Boss's dominant genetic traits and the other expressing Big Boss's recessive traits. But they made a mistake. They modified his memory, enhanced it so he could remember more than the average human.

And that's what haunted him.

He remembered everything.

All of the pain, the deception, the hatred, the _heartache_, Every war he fought, every person he failed, every life he _took_, everything. He tried to escape his past, but you can never truly escape your past if you can never forget it.

And that's when everything took to weird turn.

Snake rushed into his room, slammed the door shut, and locked it behind him. He leaned back against the door for some stability as the room began spinning around him and put his right hand to his throbbing temple. His muscles tensed. The heat of his body increased. His bandana became slightly damp. He threw his head back slightly and inhaled.

He didn't know what happened. He was simply walking around the mansion, thinking about his past. He and Captain Falcon got into their usual banter. A few insults, a few F you's, just a friendly competition. Then Captain Falcon said something. It didn't even make him angry, it just made him remember one of his biggest regrets... and somehow Snake flung him through the wall... Without even touching him.

Fear, power, hatred, his thoughts were dark and his mind felt darker. It felt like there was a darkness in his head, growing stronger and it weighed his weary soul. Some type of evil creeping in, eating at his skin, trying to take a form if its very own.

But the feeling of... Power... Some type of energy coursing through his veins...

It felt wonderful.

He slowly stumbled to his dresser. Placing his left hand on the dresser for support, he used his right to open the drawer and pulled out and opened a bottle of aspirin._ 'Why is this happening?_' He thought.

"Do not worry. It's normal."

Ignoring any and all pain he felt, Snake pulled a pistol from his sock drawer and spun around, shakily aiming at the direction of the voice he heard. Surprisingly, nothing was there...

Except for the blue, transparent figure that stood before him. _"Greetings."_

The first thing that crossed Snake's mind was "projector". The second was "hallucination". But as much as he denied it, somehow Snake... Knew this thing was real.

He felt it. He didn't know _how_, or _why,_ but he _felt_ it's _presence_.

And it _hurt._

_"Come."_ It said. _"Stand before me, and revel in the power of the Dark Council. Allow your body to betray you. Allow your blood to boil, and your heart to slow. Everything that is not of the dark side will be purged—or it will be tainted."_

Snake asked, "So... Your doing this to me?" As be placed his weapon back in his dresser.

_"Indeed. Though not intentional, I assure you. Those unfortunate enough to find themselves in my presence experience a physical sensation of pain and suffering due to the dark side radiating from me. Of course, those already immersed in the dark side would find it... Refreshing. But to one who's never experienced the magnificent power, it would be... Uncomfortable._

Well... That only explained very little... "What are you...?"

Without warning it lifted Snake's dresser and threw it at the wall with just a flick of the wrist, leaving a large gaping hole. _"I am Darth Jezriel. Dark Lord of the Sith, former member of the Dark Counsel. Come. We have much to talk about."_

* * *

-Acient Gree ruins- (You would probably know it as the Hypergate Warzone)

The operative activated the Stealth Field Generator on his belt as he carefully stalked his target. Without a sound, he produced a small Vibro-Knife and slowly crept to the female Mirialan Scoundrel; who was seemingly indulged in the data-pad she held. Once he was in range, he exited stealth and lunged. But the moment he did, she was gone. A sound of movement behind him caught his attention, and the Chiss Agent spun around, only to be greeted by a sucker punch and a quick; but powerful jab to his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back, gasping for breath. Though they fought before on many occasions, it never ceased to amaze how someone that stood at least a head shorter then him was so surprisingly strong. She was one of the republic's finest.

But he was better. And he would not lose to her... Again.

The smuggler sent two powerful punches two his face. He managed to barely dodge them both, filling him a bit of pride in his reflexes. But only a minor victory, which he didn't have time celebrate when he suddenly felt the butt-end of her blaster against his cheekbone; the impact powerful enough to spin him around. When he turned to face her he suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a scattergun.

BANG!

Without thinking he slapped the barrel; removing himself from the line fire, before fiercely backhanding her in the face. Though it didn't exactly bring the effect he desired when, in a split second, she aimed her blaster and fired. On instinct he rolled behind her; avoiding the shots and getting an opportunity to strike. Before she could react he kicked her the back of her knee; (The popliteal fossa, a.k.a knee pit, to be exact), forcing her into a kneeling position, then slit her throat with his blade. Though he wanted to watch her die, he didn't have the luxury, when something hit him. _Hard,_ sending him flying nearly twelve meters away. He quickly rose to his feet, scanned the area, and saw the cause.

Two Jedi came to her rescue. The first, a female Miraluka consular, kneeled beside the wounded smuggler and used the force to stop the bleeding and heal her. The second, a male human sentinel stood in front of them, protecting them during the healing process.

No movement, not sound, no coherent words, the two elites, the sentinel and the operative were now locked in a stare down; both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Well, his motto is "shoot first, die last."

The agent un-slinged his Rangehunter EE-1 Carbine Rifle. The jedi charged. He took aim and fired. The jedi easily deflected the incoming bolts before picking up his pace. He fired three more rounds, this time though he activated the laser pointer, aiming the light directly in his left eye to obscure his vision. However, two shots met the same fate as the first, and the last round was redirected back to it's source; knocking the rifle out of his hand. He gripped his M500 Elite Stealth Enforcer blaster pistol and aimed. But before he could fire the jedi force griped the blaster and threw it a few meters away. Once the jedi was in range he sent three well aimed thrashes. The agent ducked, the first thrash searing the top of his mask, the second he dodged completely, but the third was too fast for him to avoid. He gave a sharp gasp in pain as the saber easily cut through his armor and left a large gash on his shoulder. With the agent wounded and now with an advantage, the Jedi raised his blade ready to strike.

Fortunately for Cipher-9, a certain Sith Lord saw the attacking jedi and used the force to draw him in; instantly pulling the unsuspecting Hero of Tython to his location. "Thanks Lordy !" The agent said gratefully.

"I'm not trying to save you," the Sith retorted. "I'm trying to kill him!" The assassin blocked the sentinel's incoming saber attacks before pushing him back a few meters and shooting lightning at him. "And for the last time, it's Kallig! Lord Kallig! Quit calling me Lordy!"

The Cipher gave a brief laugh and exited the safe-zone turned warzone. Rushing down the steps and cautiously treading the snow, making his toward their Pylon. Once he made it to his destination, he sat down behind a broken column. He punched in a few numbers on his gauntlet and waited. After a few moments a medical droid arrived, emitting a holoscreen as it checked his vital signs. Multiple pictures of his wound popped up on screen, informing him that the gash was deeper then he thought. He would probably need to go to the medical bay.

But there was no time for that.

The operative pressed a button on his gauntlet, making his wrist-mounted dart launcher eject a Kolto Syringe in the air which he caught; sucking in a breath as he injected the Kolto into his shoulder. The fluid sought out wounds and promoted rapid tissue regeneration while preventing the emergence of any scar tissue.

BEEP!

"What the-"

THUD!

He looked around to find the source of the noise, then looked down and noticed the cylinder that lay before him.

A Cryo grenade.

Ignoring any pain he felt, he rushed to his feet and made a run for it, but the grenade went off before he could fully escape. Though most of his body was out of it's radios, his left foot was covered in a thick sheet of ice and frozen to the pavement. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mercenary and commando in a fire fight. "Hey Taren!" He called to his ally.

The hunter aimed the laser pointer on his wrist rocket launcher and fired a tracer missile at the commando before answering, "Bit busy at the moment." The commando shot the missile in mid flight, just seconds before it hit, and responded with a barrage of blaster bolts. The mercenary activated his energy shield, protecting him the the incoming fire, but a few of the bolts missed him and nearly hit the helpless Cipher.

"Taren!"

After 20 seconds the energy shield powered off and went into cooldown, forcing the merc to dive behind a wall in order to get cover from the incoming grav round. "Not now!"

The grav round missed Cipher-9 by inches.

"**_Skirata!_**"

"_What_?! _What_ do you want you whiny, needy _bastard_!"

"I need _help_ over here you selfish, unreliable _jackass_!"

"Well _I'm_ busy trying to stay alive over here!"

"Well **_I'm_** busy trying not to die over here!"

The hunter began cursing in mandalorian before asking the juggernaut through their comm. link, "Hey, darthy. Could you take my place with this commando for a few minutes?"

_"How many times do a have to _tell_ you?! I am the Emperor's Wrath, and you _will_ address me as Darth Le-"_

"That a yes or a no?"

_"Fine, fine."_

"Thanks."

After a few minutes of exchanging fire with the commando, "darthy" arrived, allowing Taren to aid Cipher-9. But when Taren got to the agent, he nearly laughed at his expense. "_Su cuy'gar, Ner vod?" -_So your still alive, my friend?-

"I have no idea what you just said. When did you learn to speak mando, anyway?"

"Fett asked me to give a speech to the mandalorian encampment on Taris; guess just got used to the language." Taren ejected the Vibro-Blade in his gaultlet and began to violently stab the ice. The blade barely even chipped it. "This is gonna take longer then I thought."

"Some smuggler is probably gonna take a few cheap shots at us. We have no backup, and I lost my blaster so-"

"Here," Taren said as he handed the agent one of his D-200 Military Enforcer blaster pistols. "Take one of mine. You watch my back, I'll watch yours." With that said, he took a few steps back, retracted his blade, activated his flamethrower, and attempted to melt the ice. It took a while, but the fire finally started to have an effect. "Sooo... What exactly happened to your gear?"

"Lost it all in a fight."

"_Again_? Oh, don't tell me you fought against that chick again."

"Is there a _problem_ with that?"

"You still have a grudge against her from when you tried to go one-on-one in that last match of huttball?"

"I don't have a grudge against her— I don't even have a reason to have a grudge against. I was just distracted for a second and she got the upperhand. Nothing more-"

"Oh please, I saw the entire thing! There are only two words that could ever describe what happened to you in that fight. Ass. Whoopin."

"Hey Skirata, can you do me a favor, after you melt the ice?"

"Sure."

"Go crawl in a hole and die."

"You first."

"Hit the floor!"

Taren didn't have to be told twice. He immediately dropped to the pavement, giving the Cipher a straight shot at the Vanguard heading their way. The bolt hit him on his forehead; the armor making the shot nonlethal, but it still knocked him unconscious. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Tilt your head down please." Cipher-9 complied. "Liiiitle bit lower." He did as he was told, and suddenly heard the whoosh of a lightsaber fly just centimeters over his head. "Now, move your leg to the left a few inches." He moved. "Great!" With the agent's leg out of the way, he aimed his gauntlet at the jedi guardian and fired a rail shot. The laser tore straight through his chest, and he fell to his knees.

"Thanks for the save."

"Your welcome." He replied as he ejected his Vibro-Blade and attempted to stab the ice again. With a loud CRACK The ice began shatter. Taren then sent a powerful kick and the ice crumbled, freeing the grateful agent. "Your injured, so don't even think about taking on a Jedi. Gather the orbs and charge the pylons, we'll take care of the remaining Pubs."

* * *

-In a large cave on the outskirts of Smash City-

"Woah." Snake said in awe and unbelief at the sight before him. "What is that?!"

_"That is a Gree Hypergate." Jezial said flatly._

Gree? "What are Gree? And why is that thing on?"

_"The Gree were ancient species of gray cephalopods from the planet Gree. This highly advanced species is noted as being one of the oldest civilizations and most ancient my galaxy; predating even the empire by hundreds of thousands of years-"_

Snake saw something wrong with that statement. " If they're from a different galaxy, why is _that_ there?"

_"Good question. During my time on the Dark Counsel, we discovered the ancient Gree species still alive and thriving. When we found how advanced their technology was, the emperor authorized me to abduct all of their Crafters, Researchers, and Operators to set Hypergates on every imperial occupied world across the galaxy. But unfortunately, while on our way to Hoth, republic cruisers blocked us. I don't know how they knew our intents, but somehow their captain knew, and attacked. During the fire fight, our navigation computer was damaged and we entered into hyperspace. The entire crew, including me lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen from hull breaches. How we traveled to another galaxy with minimal damage is beyond me, but when we awoke, we crash landed here. Assuming it was our only chance at survival, we set up construction of the hypergate. It required two years of tireless effort, but we completed it. What we didn't know, was that the Gree tricked us. We were told the pylons charged the reactor core. When we powered the pylons, it emitted a radioactive discharge. One by one, we died off in minutes while the Gree were unaffected and went home through the hypergate without a second thought. However, my hatred and malice allowed my soul to cling onto this world, which is why I stand before you now."_

Alright. So, from what he's been told: Jezriel's been around since before the wheel, his former emperor was a psychopath, he crossed time and space with little damage, and he's from a different galaxy? The entire story appeared as if he were getting punked...

But he decided to go along with it... For now. "Alright, let's pretend that I actually believe you. What does any of this have to do with me?"

_"Another good question. For the millennia I've been here, I have never once sensed the presence of another force sensitive. Until now. You, Snake, are the only force sensitive on this planet-"_

"Woah," Said a surprized Nathan Drake, gesturing toward Jezriel. "You look like you just came from a Star Wars convention!"

Snake turned gave a bewildered grunt as he turned around and saw, Raiden, Drake, and Samus (Who was in her Power Suit, for some odd reason) observing the cave. "Raiden? Samus? Drake? What are you doing here?"

_"I telepathically summoned them,"_ Jezriel interjected. _"And now that they're here, we may begin."_

CRACK!

"What the hell-"

CRASH!

_"The cave is collapsing. All exits have been sealed. Even if you did manage to escape, the radiation will kill you. Your only chance at survival is through the Hypergate."_

"You planned this-."

CRUNCH!

_"I probably should have warned you but I guess it slipped my mind. You see, my heir, Darth Jadus, was exiled for crimes against the empire. He's carried my family's legacy very well, but with him being banished to Hoth, I feared my legacy may be at an end. Until I found you. I sensed your power, Snake. You have so much potential, and with my guidance, you will become one of the most powerful Sith ever known. You will continue my legacy."_

* * *

Cipher-9 stared at the orb container in bewilderment. He thought with a near defeated sigh, _'"Just crack the codes," they said. "It'll be easy," they said. And for _this_ I'm missing Taco Night?!' _How was he supposed to do this? The first time, it was easy to hack. But each time he got another orb, the passcodes changed. Such an action fried the code decryptor. It's weird how technology hundreds of thousands of years ago could be thousands of years more advanced. The Gree were truly superior—

Wait... Superior. Cipher-9 typed the word "superior" into the datapad and the container immediately opened. But before he could acquire the energy orb, he received a transmission on his holoprojector. "Admiral," Cipher-9 acknowledged. "How's the fleet?"

_"_We're_ fine, the White Nova's shields are holding, but over the half the fleet is an astroidbelt and the Zoist Shadow is taking a beating! We weren't expecting the republic to launch a fleet as large as ours!"_

"Have the Typhoon and Juggernaut arrived yet?"

_"No, but they will be exiting hyperspace soon. ETA is five minutes. Do you need any transports?"_

"No, no. There's only Jedi, smugglers, and a few troopers, no sense in wasting good troops; this 'King of Ryloth' or whatever he's called would cut them down in seconds. But do send word to Admiral Askari. Tell him to prep the bombers, the republic controls the second hypergate and we can't risk them keeping it so we'll have to bomb it."

_"Acknowledged. But are you sure you don't need any reinforcement troops?"_

"Yes I'm sur—"

_"Well I'm sending a few transports down anyway because the Republic just sent about three of theirs."_

"God, your worse the that fool of a moff Broysc... Wait, wasn't Broysc supposed to head this operation?"

_"He's been dead for nearly a month, didn't you hear?"_

"What? No, I've been on Belsavis. Word doesn't really get very far there. Who's the hero?"

_"Who do you think?"_

"...You mean Quinn offed him?"

_"Yep. At least that's how theory has it. Ask Quinn yourself, he'll be in charge of the ground troop—"_

_BOOM!_

_"Officer, status report!"_

_"Shields are down sir!"_

_"Well get them back up! Divert all power to the shields, if you have to! We just need to stay alive until reinforcements arrive! Oh, by the way Cypher, I was instructed to warn you about the Pylons. The scenario revolves around the ruin's ancient security system, which is actually powered by the energy pylons you've been charging. However, the system is dangerous. Once the pylons are locked down, they emit a deadly, explosive discharge. You can only escape the blast if your inside the central shelter-zone, the building you're in now. I need to go now. But if I were you, I'd turn around._

"What, why?"

_"Big brown and bushy over there seems to have something against you. Good luck Cipher."_

THUD!

Before the Cipher could turn around he suddenly felt a giant, furry hand grip his head and lift him in the air. His mind raced to think of what "big brown and bushy" could of meant, and he sighed when a flood of realization swept over him._ 'Oh no... Dear God no...'_ He thought. "Who the hell brought a Wookie?!" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the male, human smuggler began to unlock the container across from him.

Ace. He should have seen this coming.

"Ha! Goodjob Bowdaar! Now hold him until I finish charging our pylo—"

RIP!

"Ow!" The Captain exclaimed as he suddenly felt five large gashes on his back. He turned around and cursed under his breath as he found the cause.

"Oh my," Said the agent, still suspended in the air. "Where are my manor's? My apologies Captain, it seems I've forgotten the introductions. Ace, this is my friend Doctor Lokin. Doctor Lokin, this is the captain I told you about. Rip him to shreds."

* * *

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: Well that took a lot longer to publish then I thought it would...

understandible gibberish: That's because you took so long to send me your edit.

Tyrannosaurus lex. luthor: It's not my fault my little cousins broke my computer! Their menaces! Tiny little demons in disguise!

understandible gibberish: I'd say the fact that you even let them near your computer sorta makes it your fault... Any-who, please review; and again, tell us if you've seen any errors. Even trolls are welcome, if you're informative.


End file.
